Ma'Lovely Servant
by SherryMiya
Summary: Apa yang terjadi kalau Cadis Etrama Di Raizel menyukai Pelayannya sendiri?
1. Chapter 1

Ma' Lovely Servant  
By : Sherry J Loyard

Warning : Yaoi and OOC!  
Summary : Apa yang terjadi bila Sang Noblesse menyukai Pelayannya sendiri ?

3rd Person's Pov

' Tok tok ' Frankenstein mengetuk pintu dimana Tuannya tengah _Tea Time_ -ria lalu masuk menghampiri Tuannya.

"Tuan..sudah waktunya tuan berangkat ke sekolah..tuan tidak ingin di cari cari Shinwu karena keterlambatan tuan bukan begitu?" kata Frankenstein seraya menghampiri Raizel.

Raizel terkejut oleh kedatangan Frankenstein. Tentu..siapa yang tidak terkejut didatangi lelaki yang menawan serta bergairah itu? Bahkan Raizel menaruh hati semenjak Pandangan Pertama.

"Ah, baiklah..aku akan bersiap." sayangnya kata kata itulah yang meluncur dari Bibir tipis nan lembut Raizel. Sungguh, bukan kata itu yang ia maksudkan.

Raizel pun berjalan ke arah Ruang Pakaian diikuti oleh sang Pelayan. Hatinya terus meruntuki kata kata yang tadinya hendak ia ucapkan. ' tapi aku menginginkan Franky tidak menjaga jarak... Aku hanya menginginkan dia. Tidak lebih..'

Sesampainya di Ruang Pakaian Raizel kembali duduk lalu menatap pakaian mana yang akan dikenakannya.

"Pakaian mana yang ingin tuan kenakan Hari ini?" Frankenstein tersenyum lebar, Menampilkan giginya yang putih serta sukses membuat Raizel menolehkan kepala karena _Blushing_.

"Yang mana saja boleh Frankenstein.. Pilihan mu selalu tepat."

Kemudian sang Kepala Sekolah Ye Ran itu pun mengambil salah satu pakaian dan menyerahkannya kepada Raizel. Sayangnya, saat itu ia terantuk ubin yang sedikit miring sehingga ia terjatuh dan menimpa Raizel.

"Uukh..." Frankenstein mengerang karena ia tersandung didepan Tuannya sendiri. Cukup memalukan bukan? Namun ia lupa bahwa...  
Raizel masih ada dibawahnya.

Raizel mulai _Blushing_. Ia merasa... Panas. Mengapa aku tak menyadari bahwa sang Kepala Sekolah sebegitu Menggairahkannya? Badannya Kokoh, Tegap dengan tinggi 192 Cm, Jas hitam formal membungkus badannya yang _Sixpack_ , Rambut _Blonde_ nya mencapai bahu melambai lambai bila terkena angin, serta Manik birunya yang menatap dengan tatapan Tajam, Dia... Sangat _Hot_ dan... _Sexy_. Begitulah yang ada di pikiran Raizel. Bayangkan jika Tubuh kokoh itu ada diatasnya... pikiran Raizel mulai panas.

"Aaaah~ Frankenstein..." Desahnya. Pikirannya terus memikirkan hal yang _sangat sangat Hot._

Frankenstein tentu terkejut dengan Tuannya yang mendadak seperti itu. Siapa yang tidak kaget kalau Tuannya tiba tiba _Blushing_ dan  Mendesah di bawahnya? 'Apa yang sebenarnya Tuanku pikirkan?' Frankenstein berpikir. Hm.. Mendadak ia mengerti.

"Tuan..kurasa tuan tidak perlu sekolah... Aku mengerti apa yang tuan inginkan~" kemudian Frankenstein berdiri lalu mengangkat badan Raizel ala _Bridal Style_ lalu membawanya ke kamar.

Aah! FanFiction Noblesse pertamakuu!

Dimohon kritik dan sarannya~ diusahakan Update secepatnya!

( Sherry J Loyard )


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah mereka sampai di Kamar mereka, Frankenstein menatap Raizel dengan dalam.

"Tuan...apakah Tuan yakin dengan keputusan Tuan sendiri? Tidakkah Tuan akan menyesal nantinya?" Frankenstein meminta keputusan Sang Tuan dengan lembut. Manik Biru sang Pelayan menatap Lembut seolah tengah mencoba untuk membaca isi Hati Raizel.

"Bukankah... aku tak pernah meragukanmu, Frankenstein? Serta... Tolong jangan Panggil aku Tuan. Aku hanya mengizinkan panggilan itu, disaat kita sedang dalam situasi formal atau ada orang lain disekitar kita. Namun... saat ini kita hanya berdua, bukan? maka.. Panggillah aku sebagai Rai atau Raizel.. kekasihmu." Raizel memasang senyum nakal yang membuat Jantung Frankenstein berdetak begitu kencang saat melihatnya, ditambah pipinya yang merona.

Frankenstein memasang Raut wajah datar sesaat, lalu memasang Senyum nakal persis seperti Tuannya. "Baiklah...Rai."

Kini keheningan mengisi Ruangan diantara mereka, dan mereka saling berpandangan mesra satu sama lainnya. Raizel membuka mulutnya perlahan. "Frankenstein...Shall You Do It?"


	3. Chapter 3

Haai~~~ Sherry balik lagi dengan Ke-Fujoshi an dan kemesuman nya! :v  
Mohon bantuan asupan idenya biar Fic ini bisa terus lanjut ya :3

3rd Person's Pov  
Semenjak kejadian itu, hubungan Raizel dengan Frankenstein semakin dekat saja, mereka hampir selalu berciuman dimanapun ada kesempatan. Perpustakaan, sudut Kantin, Bahkan ruang Kepala sekolah yang memiliki Sofa _dimanfaatkan_ dengan sangat baik oleh pasangan kekasih tersebut. Ya, Raizel telah berpacaran dengan sang Pelayan. Ia kini memiliki Cincin perak di jari manisnya, bukan cincin bertunangan, hanya hadiah kecil yang Frankenstein berikam sebegai balasan dari Cincin kristal yang ia berikan.

Kini mereka tengah berciuman dengan mesra didalam ruang Kepala Sekolah. Tangan Frankenstein meremas bokong Raizel. Raizel mengerang pelan, ia menbelit Lidah Frankenstein yang mulai memperliar Ciumannya.

"Kau-aah- mulai pinta-ah-r mencium ya.." Frankenstein juga mulai memperliar permainan panas mereka. Kemeja Raizel yanh sedari tadi belum tersentuh mulai dilepas, memperlihatkan dada yang dipenuhi _kiss mark_ hasil semalam itu.

"Tentu saja _love._ Aku belajar darimu, sang ahlinya dalam bidang seperti ini." Raizel langsung menarik kemeja Frankenstein dengan paksa, sehingga seluruh kancing Kemejanya terlepas begitu saja dan mengekspos badan kekar yang sangat menggairahkan dimata Raizel, membuat ia meneguk salivanya.

"Siap, _my love_?" Frankenstein mulai menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya, diikuti oleh Raizel.

"Tentu saja... Aku siap kapan-aaaahhh!" Raizel mendesah karena Frankenstein sedang bergerak didalam dirinya.

"Mmmh Frank...percepatl-mmh-ah!" Dalam sekejap Raizel dipenuhi kenikmatan, serta Gairah yang membara.

"Tapi _love.._ Bukankah itu terlalu cepat? Aku belum siap..."

"Just hurry fuck me!" Kesabaran Raizel habis sudah, kini nafsu sudah menguasai pikiran dan badannya, bahkan ia meminta lebih.

" _As you wish,my'master."_ akhirnya Frankenstein pun bergerak, lalu membuat Raizel merasa sangat-sangat panas, ia menggeliat di Sofa tempat mereka _beraktivitas._

Tak lama kemudian mereka mencapai Klimaks, membuat keduanya meneriakkan nama satu sama lain.

Tubuh Frankenstein rubuh menimpa Raizel, yang juga berbaring karena terlalu lelah.

"Thanks.." lirihnya.

"Justru aku lah yang harus berterimakasih, Franky~" Lirih Raizel.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun memakai kembali pakaian mereka dan berusaha serapih mungkin untuk menutupi apa yang sudah mereka lakukan. Ap kata dunia kalau mereka tahu Kepala sekolah berhubungan dengan muridnya sendiri?

Setelah pakaian mereka rapi, tiba tiba bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Raizel pun tidak jadi ke kelas dan memutuskan pulang bersama Frankenstein.

"Frank...aku ingin pulang bersamamu.." pintanya pelan.

Saat Frankenstein hendak membuka pintu untuk Raizel, sesosok manusia tengah mengintip dari lubang kunci!

"TAOO! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Sejak kapan kau mengintip?!"

Sang hacker senyum senyum malu seraya memasang tampang mesum.

"Sejak bagian..'tapi love?' Ah..kalian berdua ya.. Rupanya~"  
Tao tersenyum nakal menatap mereka berdua.

Pasangan kekasih itu pun Sweatdrop.

-  
Ehm...Sherry minta maaf banget kalau bahasanya terlalu vulgar ya :(  
Kasian Frankenstein~~~ ketahuan sm tao XD  
Um...Comment n vote? :3

さんきゅ~  
SherryJLoyard


End file.
